Legendary Cherry Blossom
by Luhbutterfly
Summary: Sakura is the legendary cherry blossom and a missing nin traveling with team Ryuu. She is one of the strongest shinobis alive. Followed by the akatsuki and ANBU she still can't forget her past, Konoha,her friends... and especially Sasuke. Sasu&Saku...
1. Memories or past events?

**Disclaimer:** -clears throat- Like I've said on ever other fanfic of mine. I do not own Naruto –smiles- and if I did…. Ooh the things I would change (not that I don't like it as it is).

Well here it is: My third Fanfic!!

If you have read Heart's Choice you will know the legend. It is the same legend but this story is different: Sakura fins out another way and Sasuke still hadn't come back.

**Attention:** I do own Luuke, Tsumy, Toto along with Team Ryuu so don't you dare steal or copy them!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Memories or past events?**

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. She was even more beautiful then he had imagined. He looked in to her eyes. They used to be full of love and now they were just as cold as his.

He pulled back from the stare as he saw the guy next to her now standing at her side and whispering something in her ear.

The young Uchiha felt his blood boiling. He didn't like how close that guy was to her.

"We must leave now... he is coming and you are still low on chakra." The dark blue haired guy whispered in her ear.

"Aa. Go ahead with Tsumy. You need to get her to a safe place. Take Toto with you, he won't be of much help to me either." Sakura answered.

Just as the guy was about to argue with her she added: "I'm counting on you, Luuke."

Luuke sighed and nodded in response. "If you want it that way then fine. I'll be waiting and if you take more than five hours to get there I will come back for you."

Sakura smirked. "Go Luuke"

Luuke signaled Toto to pick Tsumi up and leave, he followed right behind still wondering if he had done the right thing leaving her with team Hebi.

Sasuke saw as the guy left with the rest of Sakura's new team: Team Ryuu. [A/N: Ryuu as in dragon

She was still standing there without showing any signs of following them.

"Sakura, it's been years. Have you put a new team together just to find me and make me got back to Konoha?" He was confused at seen her with three complete strangers to him.

"Hmpf... Don't worry Sasuke. I have more important things to take care right now. Those three are missing-nins just like me and you." She faked a smile.

_Missing nin?_ Sasuke just saw that she wasn't wearing her forehead protector. "You abandoned your home village? For what?"

"Too much questions Uchiha." She said as she turned around. "Why hasn't he come with you?" Sakura stared at a tree branch.

Sasuke looked up to see his brother's partner, Kisame.

"Itachi had a little problem. He ran into the kyuubi." Kisame chuckled. "Seems like the jinchuuriki is more important that you."

"You know... your lucky I'm in the mood for only ten today and I have already done that hours ago... But that won't keep me from whipping that fucking grin from your face, fish boy." Sakura said without showing any emoting.

"Why you little dyke!" Kisame yelled while jumping down and trying to attack her.

Before Sasuke could move to help her someone appeared in between her and Kisame. Sasuke noticed that Sakura didn't ever try to move, instead she just stood there smirking.

"What have I told you about disrespecting her?" Itachi whispered as he held Kisame back with his sharingan.

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked his partner as he back away.

"I thought you said he was with Naruto?" Sakura smiled at Kisame. "Now now... Don't you know it's rude to lie?"

"I am so going to rip you into pieces little brat!!" Kisame yelled angry.

Sasuke just stood there. He didn't now if he attacked his brother or continued to watch them. His option was to watch. The younger Uchiha wanted to know what was happening between Sakura and Itachi. A strange feeling hit him... was it jealousy?

"I was trying to track Toto and the others but it seems like that Luuke bastard covered their track too well." Itachi responded.

"What did you aspect? Luuke is one of the strongest shinobis alive. I thought you already knew that... Itachi" Sakura provoked.

In a blink of an eye Itachi was in front of Sakura and only a few inches away from her. Sasuke wanted to beat him up just for looking at her.

"Leave Itachi, please... Or else I will be forced to kill you and Fish boy over there and ruin all the fun for little Sasuke." Sakura said calmly.

"Fine." Itachi glared at his brother. "But it's not over yet kunoichi. I am only leaving because I'm not stupid enough to get in a fight with you in the condition I am right now... I will come back for you.." Itachi said as he and Kisame disappeared.

Team Hebi had there mouths opened, except for Sasuke who was going to fallow the older Uchiha.

Sasuke was starting to walk after Itachi when he saw Sakura fall to her knees. He was about to pick her up when the dark blue haired guy showed up.

Luuke glared at Sasuke and picked Sakura up bridal style.

"I told you to take Tsumy and Toto to a safe place..." She mumbled.

"And I did but I had a feeling this would happen so I came back." Luuke replied.

Sasuke was about to ask for an explanation but Luuke disappeared carrying Sakura.

Sasuke stood there for a minute.

"What was that slut doing here?" Karin demanded to know.

"Shut up Karin!!" Juugo yelled.

Suigetsu just stayed quietly leaning on a tree.

"Set up camp here." Sasuke ordered ignoring Karin's questions and comments.

* * *

Sasuke left them setting up camp at sat down by the river. He remembered the old days with team 7 in Konoha and out on missions. He remembered how Sakura was always trying to impress or please him, but now she didn't even look at him. She didn't answer his questions. _Sakura… What the hell happened to you?_ The strong shinobi wondered.

* * *

Luuke carried Sakura inside their hideout. 

"Thank you Luuke. I'm much better now. I just need some rest." Sakura thanked him with a small smile.

"Is it side affects?" Toto asked.

"I don't know Toto" She replied as she saw Tsumy sleeping peacefully.

"You stayed back there because of that Sasuke guy, right??" Luuke asked.

"Yeah… sorry if I was a little stubborn… I was just didn't want anything bad happening to him…" Sakura said softly.

"You still care for him… Sakura, you can pretend you are a cooled hearted assassin all you want but we know you are still that loving and caring young kunoichi we met." Toto said.

"Yeah Sak… Even though you suffered a lot you still are that sweet girl we met two years ago." Tsumy said waking up. [A/N: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are 19 now

Luuke smiled. "We should all get some sleep now... We have a busy day tomorrow.."

They all nodded and laid down.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep… Flashes of memories with Sasuke and her old friends passed in her mind. _Sasuke… I don't know if I should consider these memories after all that happened… maybe I should call them passed events... afater all... nothing will ever be the same again..._

Sasuke broke from his thoughts with Karin speaking.

"Don't tell me you thinking about that whore…" She said.

"The only whore I know is you." Sasuke responded coldly.

"Ooh come on Sasuke-kun. The girl is traveling with two super hot guys!" Karin spoke with a super annoying voice. [A/N: Thats possible, right? Karin with a annoying voice even though she is annoying with or without any voice

"And you are traveling with three guys. Does that make you a super whore? No..no… that makes you queen of all the whores." He said getting up and leaving one pissed off Karin behind.

* * *

Back in Konoha the recent selected sixth Hokage prepared for bed as he took one last look at the picture of his old teammates. "Sasuke… Sakura.. Please be alright!!"

* * *

**A/N:**

I know it wasn't much… just a little preview of what this is all about!!

Why did Sakura leave the village? Is Naruto the sixth Hokage?

Keep reading and find out!! Plus I will inform you later on about the legend and Sakura's Powers along with how and why she left her village so stay tuned.

Don't forget to review or else I won't continue this story!!!


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine xD

**But I do own Luuke, Tsumy, Toto along with Team Ryuu**

**Thank TeenageCrisis, Kristen, Black Rose Red Blood and Yuki No Yume because if it wasn't for them I would not continue writing this fanfic!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The truth**

Sakura was almost 18. She was a successful medic ninja and a really strong kunoichi. Her pink hair had grown and was a couple of inches down her back.

She was living by herself since her seventeenth birthday. The pink haired girl was happy with what she had accomplished over the years. She was strong and independent.

Only one thing made her sad… Sasuke, her lifetime crush, still hadn't returned.

The young kunoichi had just broken up with her boyfriend, Gaara. And was struggling to get over it.

She walked peacefully to the Hokage's office. Tsunade had asked her to go get a book that was on her desk and she staid at the hospital waiting.

Sakura knew it was a book about how to pick good sake and laughed to herself. Little did she know that Shizune had put the book away on one of the desk's drawers.

Sakura opened the door and quietly got inside. She looked around but didn't find the book anywhere. The kunoichi opened one of the drawers.

"Here it is!" She said pulling out the book. "Hum… What's this?" Sakura pulled a file with her name on it.

She opened it and scanned it with her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. She fell back on Tsunade's seat reading every word written on that file. She couldn't believe it….

The pink haired kunoichi got up and ran to the hospital. Now in front of the Hokage she demanded an explanation as she pointed to that piece of paper.

Tsunade froze. _Shit!! How did she find that??_ "Sakura… all that is written there is true…" She said with her head facing the floor.

"You mean all my life has been I lie??" Sakura yelled but her sensei didn't respond. "Konoha isn't my home…. I am an orphan… a nobody… why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you betray me like this???" She started almost in a whisper and finished yelling as she ran out of the hospital.

The Godaime was trying to find the right words but Sakura had already left. _I better just let her alone for a while… I was too much for her… I just hope she understands._

* * *

Later at night…. 

"Sakura?" Naruto pounded on her apartment door. "Sakura, are you there? I've looked everywhere for you… Me and the gang are going to the movies… Come with us! It will be fun. Believe it! And we know your birthday is tomorrow so we are going to celebrate it early since Neji's team got a mission tomorrow, ok?" He turned the door knob.

Naruto got in side but saw now sight of Sakura. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper on the table. It was a letter:

_I'm a lie… Everything I know isn't real… That file said:_

_A Cherry tree will bloom eighteen years after its birth… Her powers will be unleashed and she will be feared and worshiped. She will bring hope and doom. She will have the power to control men and creatures. All eyes will be at her control… She will master all eyes and even control its masters. The Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan's masters will knell before her and fear her more than death. She will find true love with Sharingan user. This Cherry Blossom must learn what her powers are and how to use them wisely._

_You know what that means? I'm that Cherry Blossom… I'm that orphan found at Suna… the orphan that had a birthmark in form of a cherry on her back… I'm a LIE! My whole life has been a whole lie…_

_I need to find myself… I need to know who I am…even if that makes me a missing nin… I trusted Konoha for years and for years I put my life on the risk for it but I was betrayed… I'll miss all of you... Good-Bye_

_Sakura, just Sakura _

_P.S: Take care Naruto, after all you are the future Hokage._

Naruto smiled at that last part as tears ran down his eyes. He left to met the gang but before that he made a copy of the letter and gave it to Tsunade who was truly surprised.

Godaime had no choice. Even if this was her apprentice, she was now declared a missing nin and soon ANBU ninjas would go after her.

Naruto kept the letter to himself and only showed it to the gang. A few months later Tsunade finally told them Sakura was an orphan… but she only told Naruto and the ANBU about the legend.

* * *

Sakura ran out of Konoha and only looked back once. A lonely tear ran down her face. She was confused but above that… she was determined to find answers before she thought of coming back. 

The Leaf Villages Elders warned all of Konoha's allies about the new missing nin. If they saw her they were to capture her and warn Konoha… That is if they catched her which they found to be a really difficult task.

That task became even harder when she formed Team Ryuu. It was called Team Dragon because all of its members were powerful missing ninjas from different places.

Tsumy was a blond powerful kunoichi from the Hidden Village of the Sand. She was really skilled and experienced and about 19 when she met Sakura.

Toto was a black hairded tall (quite handsome guy) from the Hidden Village of the Mist. He was really powerful and had killed many although he was usually a sweet patient guy. He was 20 when he met Sakura and Tsumy.

Luuke was a dark blue haired guy (even more handsome than Toto) from the Hidden Waterfall Village. He is the same age as Sakura, except he is two months older than her. Currently he is the second most powerful in the Team, Sakura is the most powerfull.

Team Ryuu helped Sakura with her newly discovered powers and became loyal friends. Her powers aren't fully known and she can't control them really well but she's learning.

Recently she learned she can now master all of the elements. The hard part will be actually mastering them. [A/N: She hasn't discovered how to control Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan yet but she will soon…

Akatsuki wants her so they can use her powers. They have been following her for the last three months. She fought Itachi once but didn't have the guts to kill him. _This is Sasuke's job… not mine…_She thought.

Since everyone has to survive somehow, team Ryuu is a team of powerful assassins. The work for however pays the most (they are freelancers). They mostly kill missing nins (like themselves) and political enemies. Never once did they fail.

Luuke and Sakura are the leaders of the team but lately Sakura has been the one giving orders.

Sakura tossed around trying to sleep but she couldn't. She had just seen Sasuke after all these years.

* * *

It was already morning and Team Ryuu got up. They separated themselves into two teams. 

Tsumy, who was already feeling better, and Toto where going to kill their target.

Sakura and Luuke where going to make sure that their target's ninjas didn't come back to the green village until Tsumy and Toto had successfully eliminated him.

Sakura dashed through the forest with Luuke right behind. They were following the ninjas to make sure they didn't come back to the green village.

"Sakura" Luuke let a little smile on his face.

"Yeah.. I know… Team Hebi is close. But we don't have time to go around. We have to keep going on this direction." She replied.

Luuke new she just wanted to see if Sasuke was okay but decided that for his safety he would not say anything.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun… I sense two really strong chakras coming this way" Karin said standing up. 

"Can you identify them?" Juugo asked.

"I can now… baka…." She replied.

"So who are they? Is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked with his usual blank expression.

"No… It's-" Karin didn't finish.

Sakura and Luuke were standing in front of them.

"Sakura, what a surprise…" Sasuke said with sarcasm.

"Not now… I don't have time for your sarcasm." Sakura tensed up.

"What's wrong?" Luuke asked her.

"Shit! There coming back!!! " She quickly said. Sakura didn't like to kill so she and her team planned to attack when their target was with a low amount of personal ninjas with him.

"Fuck! What now? Tsumy and Toto are far away…" the dark blue haired nin said.

"What the hell are you two bakas talking about?" Karin screamed.

Sakura looked at Luuke who immediately understood what she wanted. She completely ignored Karin.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" He asked.

She smiled. "They are just 10… it will be a piece of cake. Go and make sure the others finish the job quickly before more come."

Luuke nodded and left.

Sakura jumped onto a tree branch and ran away.

"Stay here" Sasuke ordered as he followed her.

Sasuke ran until he found her. She was standing there over ten ninja bodies. _Impossible! She has killed them all right now?_

"What are you doing here? Have you been fallowing me?" Her question surprised him but before he could answer she disappeared.

Sasuke stood there wondering when he would meet her again…..

**

* * *

A/N:** sorry it was short and boring but I'm really out of time and I have so much school work to do. 

I will update What Goes Around Comes Around tomorrow if I have time (I have a huge test tomorrow).

I promise to reply the reviews as soon as I can.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Bye Bye Team Hebi

**Recap.: **Sasuke stood there wondering when he would meet her again…..

**

* * *

A/N: I know that some things didn't actually happen the way I wrote in this chapter but this story is a fanfic so bare with it please.****

* * *

Disclaimer:** -clears throat- Like I've said on ever other fanfic of mine. I do not own Naruto –smiles- and if I did…. Ooh the things I would change (not that I don't like it as it is).**

* * *

Attention:** I do own Luuke, Tsumy, Toto along with Team Ryuu so don't you dare steal or copy them!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bye Bye Team Hebi**

2 weeks had passed since Sakura and Sasuke had last seen each other.

Team Hebi had been fallowing Itachi's track but had not succeeded.

"Sasuke, were being followed." Suigetsu said.

"Is it Konoha again, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"No… its only one ninja…" Karin said.

"And who the FUCK is it??" Juugo yelled.

"I don't know…." She whispered.

"Great! You never know anything! Sheez!" Juugo said.

_Great… Who the hell would follow us?_ Sasuke thought.

"Should we stop and see who it is?" Suigetsu suggested.

Sasuke nodded and they stooped.

The closer the person got to them the more Team Hebi regretted stopping. Soon they saw a blond person running up to them.

"Is that the Deidara guy?" Karin asked.

"Um, that's me, yeah." Deidara said.

"What do you want?" Said the cold young Uchiha.

"Um, I just want to…. Get rid of you! Yeah!" Deidara responded.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Four against one…" Juugo grinned.

Deidara smiled. He did some seals. " These is my new jutsu…"

Sasuke eyes shot wide open when he realized what it was. _SHIT!!!_

"BOOM!" Deidara exploded himself and everything nearby.

[A/N: Sorry I'm really bad at writing these fighting parts and jutsus…

* * *

Sakura was running across the forest. She felt a pain on her heart but couldn't stop. She had to keep going.

The pink-haired kunoichi was almost out of chakra. She had just fought 200 ninjas and then she ran into Itachi.

Sakura new that she was in no condition of fighting him. The young woman was the Legendary Cherry Blossom but her powers were still almost unknown to her and she was tired.

She had fought Itachi and managed to get away. It would be easy for him to capture her now and that couldn't happen.

The medic kunoichi was running when she heard an explosion. Before she could even blink Itachi caught up to her.

Itachi stared at her and smirked.

"Seem like I'm the only Uchiha left…" He looked at her.

"Hn. Is that so?" She regained her cold act.

"You heard that explosion? That was the end of Team Hebi." He finished.

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't believe it…_Sasuke_

He walked up to her. "I think its time for us to leave." He was almost in front of her when he noticed a huge snake appearing next to them.

Sakura looked at that snake. It was Oruchimaru's snake and now it was dead.

From behind the snake appeared a very bruised ninja.

Sakura looked at Itachi and began laughing. Neither Itachi nor the other ninja understood way she was laughing.

"Last one, ei?" She fell to the ground on her knees. Sakura stop laughing as she felt that pain on her head.

"Is it so funny now?" Itachi smirked. He looked at the other ninja. "Watch and learn how a real Uchiha uses the Tsukuyomi, little brother."

Right after he said that he also fell to the ground. He felt a huge pain in his head and his sharingan was deactivated. He looked in front of him only to see Sakura smirking.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Did I not tell you to never underestimate me, Itachi?! I warned you that I would go extreme if I needed to." She got up. "To be honest. I was scared for the first time in years but I just have to thank you." She walked up to him and kneeled next to him. "If you hadn't used Tsukuyomi on me right know you would have won… But you just had to go ahead and help me… Do you remember the legend? It was just a mater of time."

Itachi had both his hands on his head. He looked scared and shocked. _She already found out how to control the sharingan?_ His head stopped aching.

"I will count to five. One…. Two" Sakura began counting.

"This is not over! You will join Akatsuki and you will be mine…" Itachi said getting up.

"Three… Four…. Fi-" She finished counting as Itachi disappeared.

Sakura almost drag her self up to Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said while the pain was taking over him.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter? Yeah.. sorry but I'm super busy this week…. I'll update What Comes Around Goes Around tomorrow…**

**If you guys knew what is happing in my life right now you'd cry….**

**Anyways… I know it hasn't been exciting yet but just wait and see!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Emotions Held Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Happy now? xD**

**

* * *

**

Recap.: 

Sakura almost drag her self up to Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said while the pain was taking over him.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions Held Back**

She just looked at him avoiding his eyes. "You're really bruised… I'd heal you but as you can see I'm not in any better condition."

Sakura let herself fall to the ground. She soon began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked while leaning his back on a tree for support.

"For a moment… I actually thought you were dead…." She faked as smile.

"Whoa! What the hell happened here, Cherry?" Toto said.

Sasuke looked up to see Team Ryuu standing there.

"Just a little problem out of schedule…" Sakura replied.

"Out of schedule? I knew that we shouldn't have let you fight those ninjas alone." Tsumy said.

"Calm down, Tsumy. The ninjas weren't the problem…" Sakura interrupted.

"What was the problem then?" Luuke asked.

"That asshole. Next time I swear I won't have pity on him." Sakura said coldly.

"Itachi, ei? Looks like you got yourself another fan…"Luuke said laughing.

"That is not funny…" Sakura said as she struggled to get up.

"What does he want with you?" Sasuke asked with his usual emotionless face.

"Yeah Sak, what those he want? I mean Akatsuki wants your powers but why is Itachi so obsessed with you??" Toto asked.

"I don't know… But if he gets in my way again I'll have to eliminate him…" Sakura murmured. She was lying...

Sasuke stared at that cold kunoichi in front of him. He couldn't recognize her. She wasn't that weak Sakura he met when he was a kid. Sakura was now a strong and distant.

"Oi, Seems like we will have company soon.." Tsumy whispered.

"We must leave now." Luuke commented.

"Wait! What about him?" Toto asked pointing to Sasuke.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused. "We will leave him here…" She replied coldly. "The ninjas coming are apparently one of Konoha's ANBU teams." The pink haired kunoichi smirked. "Time for Sasuke-kun to face his old friends."

She walked over to Sasuke. The Legendary Cherry Blossom leaned over and whispered in his year. "Don't tell Tsunade what happened here today… please. And tell Naruto-kun he will be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had." She forced a smile.

Luuke picked her up [A/N: She is bruised and low on chakra and with that Team Ryuu was gone leaving one jealous Uchiha behind.

_Why didn't she take me with her?_ He wondered as jealousy filled his mind. Sasuke was jealousy because of Luuke carrying her like that, and especially because she was seemed to still care for Naruto while she treated him,Uchiha Sasuke, like he was nothing.

* * *

"Naruto-kun" A purple haired girl said.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" The blond guy said.

"I can see a small chakra coming from behind that tree" Hinata pointed.

"Neji?" Shikamaru said.

"Hai, I can see it too" Neji replied.

"Is it her?" Sai asked.

"No its-" Hinata didn't finish.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at the bruised guy almost unconscious.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke said trying to open his eyes.

* * *

Two days later Sasuke woke up finding himself inside Konoha's Hospital. He could hear a distant conversation but as he regained conscious he saw that it wasn't that distant. 

Naruto was talking to Neji and Sai. They were almost whispering but he could understand almost everything.

"I only told you two about this because I trust you. Now, Tsunade-baa-chan told me we must bring Sakura back as soon as possible." The blond shinobi said.

"Is that Baka coming with us?" Sai said pointing to the Uchiha who was pretending to sleep.

"Tsunade-baa-chan said that if he helps us bring her back she will forgive him for betraying the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but after all he did he will be forgiven just like that?" Neji asked.

"Sakura is more important now… We can't let Akatsuki have her… If they succeed we will be doomed!" Naruto reminded them.

"You're right Naruto… But if she is really as strong as the rumors say we don't stand a chance… We don't even know what she is able to do…" Sai commented.

"Now I understand! Kiba said that he found Sakura's scent on Sasuke which means she was with him! We will use all the information he has on her to help us!" Neji spoke finally understanding Tsunade's plan.

"And who says I'll help you guys out?" The younger Uchiha interrupted.

"Well Baka, Sakura has been followed by the Akatsuki right? Mainly by Itachi and Kisame, ei?" Sai asked.

"Yea, and you're point is?" Said one annoyed Uchiha.

"Use you're brain, if you have one!! If Sakura is close to you then Itachi will come straight to you and you won't have to follow him around!!" Neji said begin o understand what Sai was planning.

Sai was using Sasuke's obsession on finding and killing Itachi in their favor.

"Hn. You guys gotta a point. What are we waiting for? Let's find that weakling." Sasuke said getting up from the bed.

"We were actually waiting for you…" Sai murmured.

"First tell us if she is alone." Naruto asked.

"No. She is traveling in a four men group. With her is a girl and two guys. One I know is called Luuke. That's all I know. I haven't actually met them in battle. They entitle themselves Team Ryuu." Sasuke said telling them all he knew.

* * *

Three days later: 

"Oi Sakura! Don't be so hard on yourself… You've been training for days." Tsumy said.

"Sorry but I can't stop. Our enemies, or must I say, my enemies are only getting stronger… I can't fall behind." Sakura responded.

"Are you two really leaving the Team?" Luuke asked referring to Toto and Tsumy.

Tsumy nodded as she grabbed Toto's hand.

Sakura stopped training and looked at them.

"We want to build a family…" Toto said looking over at Tsumy.

"Sakura?" Tsumy asked in a concerned voice.

"Hn." She replied.

"Are you mad at us?" Tsumy wondered.

"No… You guys have the right to start over after all that's happened." Sakura lied. She was feeling abandoned but didn't want to ruin there happiness.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!" Toto said.

Toto and Tsumy bowed as they left.

"Sakura?" Luuke turned around to face her. "You're really okay, right?"

"Aa" She said getting in a fighting stance. She smirked. "Are you going to train or not?"

Luuke smiled as he began to attack her.

Half an hour later they were still at it and showing no interest in stopping. They could keep at it for days. Sakura would always manage to dodge Luuke's attacks and he did the same to her attacks.

"Luuke…" Sakura said dodging a kunai that flew her way at full speed.

"I know… I feel it too… Want to stay and see what they want?" He asked dodging the crater she had opened on the ground with a punch.

She smirked as he tried to kick her. "You know me too well!"

They stopped immediately as they felt the presence of their visitors.

"Haruno Sakura aka Legendary Cherry Blossom… We ANBU have come to take you back to Konoha!" Shikamaru said.

"If you refuse in coming well will use force." Neji added.

"Please do not resist Sakura." Hinata yelled.

"Seem like they don't know you anymore." Luuke commented.

"Sakura, please come with us." Sai asked.

"I noticed you brought the Uchiha. I thought traitors, according to Konoha's rules, should be in jail… and not in ANBU" Sakura stated.

"Sasuke was forgiven. You can be too if you come with us." Naruto spoke.

"Forgiven? Who the hell said I want or have to be forgiven? I didn't betray Konoha!" Sakura yelled. "Konoha betrayed me!!!"

"Sakura, what is your plan?" Luuke asked.

Sakura looked at the ANBU team in front of them and then back at Luuke.

She sighed. "I guess I can at least negotiate…"

"Sakura –sama. Is everything alright? We were heading east when well felt strange chakra coming this way." Toto said with Tsumy at his side.

"We are here to help you." Tsumy said.

"You didn't have to come back. But since you're here…" Sakura said looking up to them. "It's time I pay guys back for helping me all these months."

"What are you talking about?" Luuke was puzzled.

"Alright! I will go with you, but I want one thing in return." Sakura said facing her old friends.

"And what you that be?" Naruto was curious.

"I want Konoha to accept Tsumy, Toto and Luuke as Konoha citizens." She calmly said. "They are loyal and three of the most powerful shinobis alive."

"Whoa! So you do have a heart!!" Luuke joked.

Sakura smirked and gave him one of her death glares.

"You are lucky Tsunade knows you well." Shikamaru said. "She knew you might say that and she said she will accept that but they will have to be watched for a while."

"Tsunade knows nothing about me." Sakura commented. She turned to see her teammates puzzled face. "What? Can't a girl give her friends a present?" She said mocking Luuke for always saying she is a cold hearted person.

"Well, now that we all got what we wanted let's go!" Sai said.

"Wait!" Sakura said in a smirk. She disappeared in a poof and reappeared up on a tree branch.

She was behind a person and held a kunai up at that person's neck. "Spying, ei? Didn't anyone tell you that's rude, Ino?!"

The blond kunoichi froze. _How did she find me?_

Sakura pushed the girl off the tree and soon jumped to the ground.

"Since we want to make sure you won't pull any tricks Ino and Hinata will be escorting the girl, Naruto will be escorting the dark blue haired guy, Sai and I will escort the other guy and Sasuke will be escorting you, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked over at her teammates who nodded.

"If it's what you want, then its fine by me." Luuke said.

"Okay then… Let's go" Sakura said turning around to face the Uchiha.

_Exactly the way they promised. Sakura will stay close to me. Perfect… This will be interesting. _Sasuke thought as they dashed through the woods heading for Konoha.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you expected… I'm just so full of problems that I don't even feel like writing (which is something to be really afraid of, ever since I learned how to right I have been writing... it calms me down and helps me foccus)**

**I don't even know what to do with my stories… I had it all planned out and know I just feel like taking a break… **

**Don't worry though… I will not take a break…**

**Anyways…. Review please…. **

**ja ne...**


	5. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **

**Luhbutterfly:**** Do I own Naruto, Luuke?**

**Luuke: Nope, but you own me!**

**Tsumy: And me!**

**Toto: Don't forget about me!!!**

**Luhbutterfly: See? I don't own Naruto or any other Naruto character! But I do own Tsumy, Luuke and Toto as long as Team Ryuu.**

**

* * *

Recap.**

Sakura agreed to go back to Konoha with her old friends, as long as Team Ryuu would be accepted as Konoha citizens.

"Since we want to make sure you won't pull any tricks Ino will be escorting the girl, Naruto and Hinata will be escorting the dark blue haired guy, Sai and I will escort the other guy and Sasuke will be escorting you, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked over at her teammates who nodded.

"If it's what you want, then it's fine by me." Luuke said.

"Okay then… Let's go" Sakura said turning around to face the Uchiha.

_Exactly the way they promised. Sakura will stay close to me. Perfect… This will be interesting. _Sasuke thought as they dashed through the woods heading fro Konoha.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting**

They were almost at Konoha when Sakura broke the silence. "Two months, ei…. Ino?"

Ino froze. "I d- don't kn-know wha-wha-what you talking about"

Sakura smirked. "I see… who's the lucky guy?"

Nobody was paying attention to their conversation. Sasuke was on Sakura's right side, Luuke was on her left and next to him were Naruto and Hinata. Ino was behind Sakura and at her side was Tsumy, Neji, Toto and Shikamaru.

Ino glared at Sakura and then at Shikamaru. She didn't respond.

"Sakura, leave the girl alone…" Luuke whispered.

Sakura smirked again. "Oi, I'm just trying to an update on everything."

"Yeah, I would have thought you were just trying to piss her off." Luuke smiled.

"Nha, You know me too well it takes all the fun out of everything!" The cold Kunoichi responded.

Sasuke tensed up at hearing her say Luuke knew her well. He would never admit it but anyone could see he was jealous.

* * *

It took Team Ryuu and Konoha ANBU two days to get to Konoha.

"We will head straight to the Hokage tower." Shikamaru informed them as they entered the village.

Drooling boys could be seen all through out the village staring at Tsumy and Sakura as they passed by.

The Konoha girls didn't act any different from the boys as they saw Luuke and Toto pass by.

* * *

They entered the Hokage Tower and stopped at the waiting room since Tsunade was in a meeting.

Ino walked up to Sakura and whispered. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Why not?" Sakura asked with a blank expression.

"Because we broke up two weeks ago and I'm not sure that I want him to know." Ino said looking at Shikamaru.

"We'll you better decide fast." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because you're getting fatter by the minute." Sakura said calmly.

"WHAT??? I'M NOT GETTING FAT!!!" Ino screamed.

Everyone at the room stared at the screaming blond kunoichi.

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Way to keep it low…" Sakura murmured. "Do you intend on waiting that your baby goes to collage before you tell Shikamaru?"

Ino stared at the floor.

"He has the right to know… the baby also deserves to know and to have a father." Sakura said as she remembered she never met her real parents and her foster parents lied to her during her whole life." Sakura whispered.

Ino glared at Shikamaru and then at Sakura. "I'm glad you back forehead girl! … I'll tell him… Just give me time, ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, but don't wait too much. Shinobi life is hard and you never know if you'll come back from a mission."

Ino closed her eyes. "I tell him… I promise…"

"I hope the baby won't be as lazy as its father." Sakura gave a fake smile. "But wasn't Shikamaru dating Temari?"

Ino giggled. "I hope so too. Hn, they were but it didn't work out…"

* * *

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to…" Sakura said sitting down next to Luuke.

He just looked at her and smiled.

"I just want you guys to have a chance to start over… You all went through difficult things.." She said looking at him.

"What about you? Are you going to start over?" Luuke asked.

Sasuke watched them with a 'what-the-fuck-is-going-on-between-them-' look on his face.

Sakura glared at her old friends and then out the window. "I can't start over…" she murmured.

"In that case: Live free die free!" Luuke said as he quoted Team Ryuu's motto.

Sakura turned her head around and for the first time in a while she smiled, a real smile, even though it was small and almost un-notable.

* * *

The meeting room door flew opened as Tsunade came out on the company of the Kazekage.

"Sakura." The Kazekage said. "It's been a while."

"Hn. I didn't expect to see you here, Gaara.." She responded.

"Sakura, come inside. The Kazekage and I have to speak with you." Tsunade said.

Luuke stood up at Sakura's side making Gaara and Sasuke twitch in jealousy.

Sakura didn't even look at Tsunade, she acted as if the Hokage wasn't even there.

"For personal reasons Luuke as leader of Team Ryuu always accompanies me in meetings." She faked a smile.

After thinking for a while Tsunade answered. "Fine… He can come."

Sakura had lied. Luuke almost never accompanied her in meetings. She could take care of herself but the Cherry Blossom didn't want to be alone with Tsunade and Gaara, she was afraid of what she would do. The pink haired girl still couldn't control herself and somehow Luuke always managed to help her when her powers went out of control.

* * *

Sakura, Luuke, Tsunade and Gaara went inside the meeting room.

"The reason we are willing to forgive you is because we need your help to stop Akatsuki." Tsunade began saying.

_Forgive me? __Who the fuck does this old broom think she is?!._ Sakura thought getting ready to make a fit about it.

Like reading her mind Luuke held her hand hoping she would stay calm.

Sakura calmed down as she felt Luuke's support while he held her hand. " Aa, what's the plan?"

"Well, you will have to…" Gaara said beginning to explain their plan.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Sakura came out of the room with Luuke right behind her.

"Sakura! Are you insane??!!" He said out loud.

All her old friends, Tsumy and Toto starred at her. They were curious about what the meeting was about and why Luuke was so out of himself.

"Do you want to get killed??? I know we always say Live free and Die free but that doesn't mean you have to die doing something this crazy!" Luuke went on complain.

Sakura stopped and turned around. "Relax Luuke. It's not crazy, actually it's quite simple."

"Relax? Simple? You are truly crazy!!! There is nothing simple about it! They are sending you to your grave and I will not allow it!" Luuke continued protesting.

"Trust me, I will be fine!" Sakura replied.

"Fine?!! How can you say that? You can and I know you will be the most powerful shinobi alive but right know you are in no condition to do this!" Luuke argued.

Sakura sighed. "I know. You're right… But I can't stand around here and do nothing!"

"There using you as bait!" Luuke added.

"It won't be the first time…." Sakura murmured.

"By the way, why do you care so much if she is risking herself? Don't you trust her? Don't you believe in her?" Gaara interrupted.

Luuke ignored the Kazekage and looked Sakura in the eyes. He responded the questions as if Sakura had asked him. "I do trust you Sakura and I do believe in you. I just can't and I won't sit around and watch you go on this suicidal mission. You mean too much to me…."

**TBC**

Thanks for reading and since you have read it until now, do me a favor? Review please!!

**

* * *

A/N: **

**Don't get the wrong idea for what Luuke's feelings for Sakura are. Their relationship is really cute xD and if I might add: it's not romantic (Sasuke and Gaara just haven't figured that out yet)**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**I would like to give my special thanks to mew558, Strawberrybell, Emo Marionette Bella-chan (aka Black Rose Red Blood), jackie-chan1230, blossoms14, ****Alucard's-Master, Ixxluvxxmyxxbella and yubi for reading and reviewing chapter 4! **

**Ohh and of course, I would ****like to thank everyone who is reading The Legendary Cherry Blossom and supporting the story!!**

**You guys mean a lot to me xD**


	6. POV and a change of plan

**Disclaimer: **see the name of this site? It says fanfiction which means everyone here : fans not owners!! xD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**** POV and a change of plan**

* * *

Sakura's POV

_When he left me on that bench I felt like he had ripped my heart out with his bare hands. It wasn't like been stabbed by a hundred kunais and a hundred katanas… it was worse._

_When I Naruto left to go training he promised me he would come back stronger and that he would bring Sasuke back… but it hurt even more… I was alone._

_I had lost my friends, my Teammates… and if that wasn't enough… I lost my parents, the ones that raised me and that I believed to be my real parents. Not that they weren't real, they were and very loving sometimes, it was just that we didn't have genetic bonds. _

_Finding out my life was a huge lie was like killing me. I couldn't stand looking at the faces of those who lied to me, the ones I trusted most had betrayed me._

_I wasn't thinking, I was just following my instincts. I ran away, call me a coward which I just might be, but it was the only way I found at the time._

_I was the apprentice of the Hokage-sama, Tsunade. I was one of the best medic ninjas alive, some people even said I had surpassed Sanin Tsunade. And there I was finding out the hard way that I was not Haruno Sakura of the Haruno family… I was the Legendary Cherry Blossom, a no one… a girl who didn't know where she came from or who her biological parents were… a girl found in a basket…_

_I don't blame Tsunade for keeping the truth from me, she was probably trying to protect me or…. protect Konoha… after all the legend says I can bring hope or doom. __But I just can't forgive her…she was like a mother to me (or a grandmother), I had the right to know the truth._

_After leaving the village I had to do whatever helped me stay alive: Track other missing nins. I teamed up with a girl named Tsumy and then we met Toto. One day we were on a mission and I had stayed to make sure everything had happened as planned… I was low on chakra and I was having a hard time controlling myself and my newly discovered powers… that was when I saw him for the first time in years… There in front of me stood the guy I hated… Uchiha Itachi._

_Itachi started saying stupid things like Akatsuki needed me and would help me out. I was really scared… especially when he said he needed me. Next thing a now he was trying to capture me like I was an animal.. that's when I meet him… Luuke._

_Luuke and I fought Itachi who vanished like smoke… Luuke was a really strong shinobi who eventually joined Team Ryuu. I owe my life to him for many reasons… he saved me not only from Itachi and the Akatsuki so many times but he also saved me from myself…_

_A few weeks ago I saw him again… the only guy I have ever loved. Sasuke was standing there… he was so handsome that I just wanted to throw myself in his arms… but I didn't… I just acted like he wasn't even there. I went back to being the new Sakura, the mercifulness, strong, cold-hearted Sakura, The Legendary Cherry Blossom. Only I know how it was hard for me to control what I felt inside… I thought I had forgotten him but I was terribly wrong._

_Her__e I am… Sakura… just Sakura... hearing this amazing guy telling me I'm important… Do you know when was the last time I heard some one say that and actually mean it? To be honest, I don't know if anybody ever said that to me. I have always dreamed that Sasuke would say this to me but instead here was Luuke, a guy I knew for a few months. The guy who had supported me all this time…. Sasuke is here almost next to me with his usual blank expression… why… why couldn't he be saying something like this…._

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_Ever since I have seen her for the first time in years I've been shocked. I don't recognize that weak and annoying kunoichi-wanna-be. __Sakura has sure changed, she is a woman now…_

_I left the village to gain power so I can be ably to kill Itachi. That is my one and only goal. Life is so weird, ei? Now I have to stay in Konoha to achieve the goal that made me once leave. Now Sakura, the girl I always pushed away seems to be the only way for me to accomplish my lifetime goal._

_I've been having these weird feeling ever since I saw her that day. I don't know what is happening to me… I don't think Uchihas are suppose to have these feelings…_

_Here I am watching that baka say she is important to him and that they are sending her to her grave. What grave? What happened in that room? What is happening between him and Sakura?_

_I don't know why but I have this urge to punch him, to make him stay far from Sakura…_

* * *

Normal POV: 

Luuke ignored the Kazekage and looked Sakura in the eyes. He responded the questions as if Sakura had asked him. "I do trust you Sakura and I do believe in you. I just can't and I won't sit around and watch you go on this suicidal mission. You mean too much to me…."

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said looking in his eyes.

Luuke wasn't understanding the reason she was saying she was sorry.

"I gave my word and I'm not going to go back now…" She said.

"Sakura! Stop being stubborn! Don't you see we don't want to lose you?" Keith argued.

"We who, Luuke?" She looked around. " You are the only one complaining."

Luuke didn't know what to say. No one was complain… just him. Her old friends were just starring at them. [A/N: Neither Keith or Sakura knew that no one else knew what Tsunade and the Kazekage had planned.

"I'm going to do this even if it's the last thing I do… I am going to do this Team Ryuu style!" She gave him a real smile.

Sakura hadn't smiled since she left Konoha. In fact Luuke had never seen her smile, the only smiles he got from her were fakes one.

* * *

"What do you mean by doing it Team Ryuu's style?" Gaara asked concerned. 

Sakura turned around to face her ex boyfriend. "Well, your plan is good… using me as bait and stuff but I don't wanna and I'm not going to be a bait!" She said.

Gaara was having this weird feeling. He was worried she'd do something crazy. This wasn't the Sakura he knew, this wasn't the Sakura who he proposed to before she found out who she was….

"Sakura no-" Luuke was protesting again, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes Luuke. They need me don't they? They won't hurt me…" Sakura smirked. "I gotta check my old place out, see ya there.." Sakura smirked.

"Oi you little rotten cherry! Don't you even think about-" Luuke was cut off as Sakura disappeared leaving everyone with their mouth dropped open.

* * *

"Rotten Cherry?" Ino looked puzzled. "That's even better then 'forehead girl'!" Ino shouted. 

Anime sweatdrop. [A/N: lol

* * *

Ignoring Ino Luuke asked the person closest to him. "Can you show me where Sakura's old place is?" 

"Hn." was all that the person replied.

Sasuke escorted Luuke to the Haruno house. They entered but saw no trace of Sakura.

"We should wait here… maybe she'll come soon" Luuke murmured as Sasuke sat on the old rusty sofa.

* * *

Sakura was at the cemetery. She didn't know why she had tele-transported there when she really wanted was to go to her old house. 

She looked at the stones in front of her. It was the Harunos… her parents, they ones who lied to her….

_Sending__ you to your grave… grave… grave…_ Luuke's words echoed on her mind. "I'm not going to back away now! I won't be a weak girl anymore! I will destroy Akatsuki!" she whispered to herself.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Short? Recently all my chapters have been short but it's better than nothing, ne?**

**I've been working on a new chapter for What Goes Around Comes Around but I just haven't been having luck and while i was typing a new chapter this chapter her keept popping in my head. I'll try to update my other story tomorrow... I really busy training for the regionals...**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed and added this story to story's alert, favorites and etc. Thanks!!!!**

**Ooh and special thanks to Emo Marionette Bella-chan, Alaris and you.broke.a.promise for helping me out with my personal problems!!!**

**Ja ne!!**

**Oi, and don't worry because it is a Sasuke and Sakura fic!! I just don't wanna rush it because it wouldn't make sense (sakura cold hearted, Sasuke coldhearted and all of the sudden they are together?)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Revealing the Plan

**A/N:**** It's been a long time, ne? Well I have a good news and a bad news. The good news is that I'm already in vacation here at Brasil!! The bad news is that I have to do the second phase of this really big test on Sunday (if I get a good score I will be accepted at this college called UNB) and I was warned about this test today . This test has three phases, each phase is on a different year, last year I did phase 1 and next year, if I do well this year, I will do phase 3. These tests are called PAS.**

**Anyways, thanks everyone that read & reviewed!!! It really means a lot to me!!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto xD****

* * *

Recap.**

Sakura was at the cemetery. She didn't know why she had tele-transported there when she really wanted was to go to her old house.

She looked at the stones in front of her. It was the Harunos… her parents, they ones who lied to her….

_Sending you to your grave… grave… grave…_ Luuke's words echoed on her mind. "I'm not going to back away now! I won't be a weak girl anymore! I will destroy Akatsuki!" she whispered to herself.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealing the Plan**

"Will you really be able to destroy the Akatsuki, Sakura?" A familiar voice was heard from behind the young kunoichi.

Sakura didn't turn around. She had already sensed him and knew who he was. "Of course" She said returning to her cold new self.

"I really didn't know you where the legendary cherry blossom Tsunade and the elders told me about… If I did maybe I wouldn't have put you in this mess.." He began saying.

"Why not?" She cut him off. "You don't think I'm capable of destroying the Akatsuki?!" She turned around and stared in his eyes, those eyes she had gotten to know so well. "Answer me Gaara." She demanded without any sign of emotion.

"No Sakura, I more than anyone always believed in you and I always will believe in you… it's just that… I'm scared… I don't want you hurt more than you already are…" Gaara answered her.

Sakura looked at him and teletransported them to her house. They were now both standing in the living room ignoring the presence of the other two shinobi on the couch.

Gaara stared into Sakura's eyes trying to find that sweet girl he had falling in love with. "What happened to you?" He whispered. "Are you willing to die just to prove you're not weak anymore?" He gazed into those dark green orbs he once adored so much.

Sakura smirked. "You don't know me anymore Gaara. I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm not the way you think I am. I'm not Sakura Haruno, the young and weak medic nin, the Kunoichi always left behind, the girl who freaked out when the guy she liked a lot asked her to marry him… I don't want to prove that I'm not weak anymore… that hasn't mattered in a long time… I'm just doing this for... fun!" She gave him one of her famous fake smiles.

Luuke and Sasuke watched the entire scene without making a sound and both where think one thing: the guy she liked a lot asked her to marry him? Who is this guy she was talking about?

"Fun? Are you out of your mind?" Gaara was losing his patience. He couldn't believe she had meant that.

"Hn. Of course. Why else did you think I was doing this for?" Sakura provoked him. "I am probably out of me mind but who isn't?"

"Fine…" He was giving up. "But don't expect me to stand and watch you destroy yourself." And with that said he left.

Sakura looked over and the young Uchiha and her Teammate. Both of them were staring at her. And as actually kind of reading their minds she answered their question. "That guy was Gaara… He asked me to marry him and… don't ask why… I freaked out…"

"Freaked out?" Luuke asked puzzled.

"The Kazekage asks you to marry him and you freak out?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn." She said in response to their questions. "I'm going to clean the house, It's a mess." She said while wiping some of the dust with her finger.

She gave Luuke a deadly glare which he understood immediately and helped her clean the house (actually he practically cleaned it all by himself).

"Yo cherry, I'm hungry." Luuke commented.

Sakura thought for a while and looked over at Sasuke. "I guess this nincompoop can escort me to a place where I can buy food while you wait here. I wouldn't want my best shinobi starving to death, ei?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Nincompoop?" She had gotten him mad.

"It's either that or chicken butt hair." She commented.

Sasuke was about to jump at her and strangle her when the door flew open.

"Oh Man!! I'm hungry!! What's to eat?" Yelled a blond guy accompanied by Tsumy, Toto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino.

"That is exactly what me and chicken butt hair here were going to get." Sakura pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and fallowed her out the door. "Don't call me-"

Sakura cut him off. "What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke didn't get what she was talking about.

"Itachi is still alive. I thought your life time goal was to kill him and avenge your clan. So what made you come back?" Sakura asked with her normal lack of expression.

"I don't know what you mean…" He lied. "So what is your plan to get Akatsuki?"

"You are a lousy liar Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. It was awkward seeing her so cold like this and he couldn't help but wonder what had made her change so much.

"To destroy akatsuki I'll have to do it from inside the akatsuki…" Sakura commented.

"From inside? Do you mean-"

"Infiltration. I have to became an Akatsuki myself…" She continued.

"And how do you plan on making them accepted a girl like you?" Sasuke smirked.

"I have my qualities." She added.

"Yeah right…" He doubted.

Both shinobi's ordered ramen for nine and headed back to sakura's house. The ramen would be delivered as soon as it was done.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you ask your brother?!" Sakura suddenly said.

Sasuke pinned her into a tree almost in front of her house. It was already dark and with no one nearby.

"What do you mean?" He demanded an answer.

"What do you think I mean?" She chuckled. "You don't have to get all worked up. I just told you to ask your brother since he apparently knows my qualities so well."

Sasuke was furious and he pushed himself against her so she wouldn't get away (if she wanted to he couldn't sotp her). "What are you talking about?"

"You see Sasuke-_kun_… I have been seeing Itachi a lot lately but I know that you already knew that right? That's why you here, isn't it? I'm your bait, ei?" Sakura said while looking into his eyes.

Sasuke let go of her and backed away. "Who told you that?" He almost whispered.

"So it's true…." Sakura whispered to herself. She had said that because it was something she had been thinking about and she secrectly wished it wasn't.

The Cherry Blossom girl stared at Sasuke Uchiha for a few seconds until he got inside and left her standing there.

_Every one seems to be using me in some way… Won't anyone ever see me for who I am inside?_ She thought to herself.

"The moon light makes you look even more beautiful, Kunoichi." Another familiar voice.

Sakura turned around already knowing who it was. "Why thank you!" She said with sarcasm.

"Sakura!" Luuke yelled from inside where he was standing near the window and immediately appeared next her.

Soon the entire gang was there too.

"You bastard!" Sasuke's eyes filled with anger. He tried to run attack his brother but he couldn't move. It was like his body wasn't responding to his commands.

Itachi chuckled loudly. "Let the brat attack me! It will be fun to see him try, don't you think?" The older Uchiha asked the pink haired kunoichi.

Everyone's eyes moved from Sasuke to Sakura.

The Legendary Cherry Blossom had her eyes glowing and her left hand lifted up in the direction of Sasuke.

"What is she doing?" Ino asked Luuke.

"She is making sure Sasuke won't get in the way…" He replied.

"You mean she is controlling him!" Hinata gasped.

"You can say it that way…" Luuke added.

"Sasuke will kill you but not now." Sakura spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Itachi smirked. "Seeing you and my little brother together really touched me!" He made fun of them.

"Oh Shut up baka!" Sakura was losing patience. "What do you want?"

"I have come to take what is mine." He answered.

"YOU WON'T TAKE NARUTO!!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm not after Naruto." Itachi smirked. "I'm after my cherry blossom."

Sakura stop holding Sasuke back. "Than what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"You sure?" Itachi found it weird she was giving up so easily.

"Hn." Sakura said.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and teletransported the out of Konoha. He just didn't see when she winked at Sasuke.

Why did she wink? You can be sure she wasn't flirting with him….

_Why has she gone with Itachi???_ Everyone thought while Sasuke was trying to understand why she had winked or if it was just his imagination. [lol what a baka xD

**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Was it ok?**

**Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been very busy.**

**Read and Review please.**


	8. Akatsuki Meany

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm so sorry I haven'****t been updating!! Well, like some of you know my volleyball team won the regional and we went to the State Championship…. My mom didn't want me to go but I went anyway and we lost so my punishment for been disobedient was to spend more than two weeks at our family's farm :(**

**OMG… it was really boring…. My team only lost one game and it was to these girls from a military school… they are really good…**

**Anyways…. I'M SO SORRY!!!**

**Thanks for being patient… here goes a short chappie **

**

* * *

Recap.:**

Itachi walked over to Sakura and teletransported the out of Konoha. He just didn't see when she winked at Sasuke.

Why did she wink? You can be sure she wasn't flirting with him….

_Why has she gone with Itachi???_ Everyone thought while Sasuke was trying to understand why she had winked or if it was just his imagination. [lol what a baka xD

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Akatsuki Meany**

Somewhere far from Konoha:

"Oi Kunoichi, do you really think my little brother will kill me?" Itachi chuckled.

"I dunno... Never really thought about it… but I doubt that spoiled brat can do anything…" Sakura lied.

"Hn. True."

"Where are we going know?" The Cherry Blossom girl asked.

"Beats me… I can't just take you to our base, at least not until I trust you…" Said the older Uchiha getting even more close to the pink haired girl.

"How can I earn your trust?" Asked the girl almost in a whisper.

"You have to…"

* * *

Back at Konoha.

"Luuke, it's almost morning and you are still awake…" Whispered Tsumy.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Sasuke walked in.

"Why? Are you worried about her, Uchiha?" Luuke asked with sarcasm.

"Hn… Of course not… I just doubt she will be successful in this mission…" Sasuke answered.

"BAKA!! You really don't know Sakura!! I don't know what she saw in you!" Luuke yelled.

"Enough!!!" Yelled Tsumy. "Go to bed Luuke. You won't be useful like this."

Luuke nodded and accompanied Tsumy upstairs. [Remember: they are at Sakura's house

Sasuke walked up to the window. He tried lying to himself but the truth was that he was worried about her. For the first time he was worried… He didn't know how much she had changed… what if she betrayed them and took Akatsuki's side? _No no… Sakura would never do that… would she?_

* * *

"Say it already! What do I have to do?" Asked the emotionless kunoichi.

"My my, impatient, are we?" Itachi made fun of her.

Sakura's eyes turned black. "No, I just hate suspense…"

For the first time someone had given this Uchiha chill's. Deep down inside he was scared of those eyes.

"Okay.. okay.. You have to…"

"Yeah?!..."

"Kill someone close to you, someone you care about." Itachi smirked.

Sakura's cold heart fastened. _What the hell is this weirdo planning?_

"Who do you have in mind?" Asked the worried kunoichi.

"In mind? No no my sweet pink kunoichi. You got it all wrong." Said the S-ranked criminal with a blank expression. "I'm not going to choose… You are!"

Sakura froze for a moment. She had planned everything and this certainly was not in her plans. Unfortunately the first person that came to her mind was Sasuke. She shook her head slightly. _Why do I always think of that baka!_

"So… who will it be, Cherry Blossom?" Asked Itachi still with a blank expression.

He loved torturing her, even he didn't know why…

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yeah, remember that I'm sort of…. Grounded????!!!!!**

**I'll use the computer every time I have the chance and I'll try to leave my msn always open even though I will not be on to respond. **

**Ja ne**

**See ya all next time I use the computer without my mom finding out… hehe**

**Ohh, and if I do have time: Happy New Year**


End file.
